Under the Weeping Willow (Revised)
by Kaoru97
Summary: Soul promised Maka's mom that he would protect her if he ever found her. But when Maka's mom died without telling Soul how Maka looks like, how is Soul supposed to find her? Revised of the original published story!


_Let's get the new and hopefully improved Under the Weeping Willow started! As always, I hope you guys know that I do not nor will I ever own Soul Eater. Thank you guys for joining me on this new adventure, have fun!_

 **Maka's POV:**

My father, who is a weapon, married my mother, who is a meister. Now for those who don't know, A weapon is a human who can turn into, well, a weapon. My papa turns into a scythe, and my mother is someone who connects with my father spiritually I guess you can say. She is able to hold him and wield him with no problem.

Meisters and weapons work together under Lord Death to protect Death City and even the world at times from evil being called Kishin. These beings eat the innocent souls of human, and it's the duty of the meister to get rid of them with the weapon, and the weapon eats the soul of the Kishin.

My mama and papa were an amazing couple, my mama was able to make my papa a Death Scythe in no time by catching the required 99 Kishin soul and a witch soul. But my father cheated on mama a lot and I never liked him for that.

When I was younger, my mama died in a multi-car crash on her way to a meeting in the DWMA. I moved out at the young age of 15 and lived alone in a two-bedroom apartment. The landlady named Blair helped me through my tough time and gave me some very good advice.

I want to join the DWMA really badly, but I guess it's a bit hard knowing that mama isn't going to be there to help me.

There's a place I go visit at times, though. It's a cliff toward the end of Death City. You can see the river and even the canyon there. Everything is so beautiful and calm.

One day, I sat on the edge, like usual. My house keys were on my hands that rested on my lap, my green eyes admiring the scenery when I accidently dropped my keys down the canyon. My reflexes were quick to reach them but weren't so quick to catch them, causing me to watch as they tumbled down to a piece of grass.

I stared at it, wondering what was grass doing on a place like this. I looked around, knowing no one would be here, but I could never really be too careful. I carefully began climbing down, holding on the rocks as I made my way, slipping on a few but catching myself.

When I reached the bottom, I landed on nothing but tiny rocks, carefully walking to the grass area and gasped as I took note of the huge Weeping Willow that rested there. The grass was green and the Willow gently moved with the soft wind that hit. I walked closer, ignoring my keys on the ground as I went through the leaves, reaching the trunk and running my hand on the rough bark.

I felt the cool wind through my pigtails, smiling as I sat down, my back on the trunk and relaxed, finding my own personal space.

 **Soul's POV:**

If I'm going to be completely honest with you, I don't remember my life before I was 14. The only memory I have is waking up in a white room.

The light was blinding like I had been sleeping forever, and there was an annoying beeping that came from a machine next to me. I looked at my arms and freaked at the amount of tubes on me. I sat up, pulling out the needles from my arm, and unsticking the tubes from my chest, the machine making a loud, continuous beep which scared me.

I rushed to the window, prying it open but stopping as a woman who was in the bed next to mine was staring at me. She had a thick tube through her throat and looked really badly beaten. She raised her hand at me, slowly beckoning me to her, which I did.

"Please…" She heavily breathed out, taking a deep breath of air. "Help my… little… b-baby…" She stuttered out. "Maka… my baby… Maka…" She grabbed my hand with the little force she had. I nodded, staring at her as she closed her eyes, her machine making the same loud beep as mine.

I rushed to the window, seeing a thick wired screen which couldn't be opened. I ran out of the room, dodging nurses and eventually security and people, making it downstairs and out the hospital, running as fast as my legs could carry me.

I eventually stopped at a park, running straight to a tube on the ground and catching my breath, trying to stay silent while hearing nothing but silence and crickets singing. It was dark and I knew I was going to be looked for heavily because of this escape and I figured this out by the amount of cop cars that passed by slowly, shining their car lights to find me.

I stayed in that park that night, shivering in the cold before heading out in the early morning to find a better place. I rounded the corner, meeting the eyes of a girl with long black hair who looked at me full of surprise.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. I couldn't answer and she eventually convinced me to go to her house for food and warmth. She lived with some weird guy with bright blue hair that I realized was shaped in a star formed. That must've been his favorite shape because he even had a star tattoo on his left-hand shoulder.

They were both very kind to me and they both treated me like I was an old friend which I was so grateful for. I was introduced to their friends and they were all so kind and made me feel like a normal kid again.

Now, at the age of 17, I feel better than ever and I'm still friends with these crazy guys. Even though I don't look like them, with my white hair and my sharp pearl white teeth, they never fail to make me feel like a normal dude.

But one thing I've been doing since day one is trying to find Maka. I haven't found her and I've asked my friends but they aren't sure if they ever met a girl named Maka. The town isn't even big so I thought finding her would be no problem, but damn was I wrong.


End file.
